Some laser printers and other image forming apparatuses well known in the art have used an endless belt for paper conveyance, the intermediate transfer of an image, and the like. In these types of image forming apparatuses, generally a belt cleaning device configured with a roller or brush is provided for removing toner, paper dust, or other foreign matter deposited on the belt (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-109338, for example).